Your Mine and I'm Yours
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch hurt Emily and she wants to forget her anger and pain. Will she be able too? Will Hotch make it up to her? Rated T for language.


A/N: So we put up 3 new prompt lists tonight on the Song Title Prompt Forum… Be sure to check them out! Also we decided to do dares again… So here is one of the song titles that I was dared… I hope that you like this Katie!

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

Disclaimer: *clears throat* I own CM! *glares at dudes with the glasses and cries* Okay I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Who's Gonna Take Me Home – Chris Young

* * *

Emily was drunk and she kept seeing doubles. The one thing that was a plus about being this damn drunk is she no longer felt hurt or anything. She was feeling pretty numb and to her that meant mission accomplished. She didn't want to feel anything right now and she had finally succeeded. It had only taken eight shots of tequila, two shots of hot dam, 3 beers and 2 Long Island Ice Teas to accomplish not feeling a damn thing.

She knew that there was no way that she was driving home tonight and that was fine by her. She would just have to get one of the team to take her home. She just hoped to God it wasn't the one person she didn't want to have to spend any alone time with right now. She knew that if she had to be alone with him for even a second that she was liable to rip his head off of his shoulders and she didn't want to that. Well she did want to do that but she didn't want to have to clean up the bloody mess it would leave behind.

She looked around the table and stood up even though she was wobbly on her feet. She decided she would have the bartender call her a cab. That way she didn't have to take any of her friend's away from the bar. She may be drunk off of her ass but she didn't want to disturb them.

"Where you going my raven haired beauty?" Penelope asked when she saw Emily get clumsily to her feet.

Emily looked at Pen and gave her a slight smile as she swayed side to side trying to stay upright. "I'm going to the bar and asking the dude behind the bar to call me a cab. I need to get out of here."

Penelope shook her head. "No, sweet thing let one of us take you home."

Emily groaned but sighed and said "Fine then who's gonna take me home? I really need to get out of here."

Unfortunately she didn't notice Hotch coming up behind her when she asked that but she turned towards him when he said "I'll take you home Emily."

Emily glared as best as she could while being drunk and shook her head. "I don't think so Hotch. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now."

Dave's, JJ's, Penelope's, Derek's and Spencer's mouths all dropped open at that and Hotch's eyes went wide as he said "Come on Emily let me take you home."

Emily shook her head. "No, I'd rather walk than get into a car with you right now. I'll just have the bartender call me a cab."

With that Emily walked away. Unfortunately even though she was drunk she was starting to feel again. The hurt and anger was coming back again and she just wished it would go away. She couldn't deal with the pain that she was feeling and she didn't want to deal with it. It about broke her earlier today and once again it was breaking her. She couldn't afford to let it break her.

With a heavy heart Hotch watched Emily walk drunkenly up to the bar. He wished that he could take back the words he had said to her this afternoon. He wished that he wouldn't have opened up his mouth and said any of the things he had said to her in the last two days but he knew without a doubt that today was what had finally broken the woman that he was irrevocably in love with and he wasn't sure he could ever erase the hurt from her that he had caused.

He turned towards his team and saw them all looking at him in shock but surprisingly it was Spencer who demanded "What did you do to Emily, Hotch?"

Hotch sighed. "I said some things that never should have been said."

JJ shook her head and glared at Hotch. "You better fix it Hotch or so help me I'll make your life a living hell!"

Hotch's mouth dropped open at JJ's words but with one look at the rest of the team he saw that what JJ had spoken was how they all felt. He turned on his heel and followed the path Emily had taken to the bar.

As soon as he got up behind her he took in a deep breath and grabbed her arm lightly spinning her towards him and he said "Damn it Emily I'm sorry for today. Hell I'm sorry for the last two days! I love you and only you and I want you back."

Emily glared at Hotch and brought her free hand up and smacked him across the face. "You don't love me Hotch! If you did you wouldn't have told me today that you regretted ever getting with me. If you loved me you wouldn't have told me that you didn't want me anymore! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT I WAS JUST A MOTHER FUCKING FLING TO YOU!"

Hotch snapped his mouth shut and then took in a deep breath before he too shouted "DAMN IT EMILY I SAID ALL THAT BECAUSE I WAS SCARED! I SAID ALL THAT BECAUSE WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU IS A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN I EVER FELT FOR HALEY! I SAID WHAT I FUCKING SAID BECAUSE I KNOW THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL EVENTUALLY WAKE UP AND SEE THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL THAT I AM AND ALL THAT I HAVE! I NEED YOU LIKE I NEED AIR! YOU ARE MY REASON FOR LIVING EMILY!"

Emily had tears in her eyes by the time that Hotch was done shouting at her. She had no clue that he felt the way he did. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her as she lifted her own head and kissed him.

When she needed to suck in air to catch her breath she looked at Hotch with a smile. "You are more than enough for me. You are good enough for me. I love you Aaron. I feel as if I have always loved you. You are it for me honey. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Now are you taking me home? I'm just a little bit drunk."

Hotch chuckled and said "I'm the only one taking you home Sweetheart. You are mine and I am yours. We are it for each other. Let's go home so we can pick Jack up in the morning. I love you Emily."

Emily smiled and then laughed as she looked over to the table the team was sitting at and saw them all clapping. "Yes, let's go home baby."

* * *

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**_


End file.
